Secret Shutter
by chronossoul
Summary: "Hakyeonie, bukankah kau yang mengatakannya. Karena imut, kau ingin mengabadikannya dalam foto." "Aku memang mengatakannya! Tapi ini—ahh!". Oneshoot. VIXX. Jung Taekwoon & Cha Hakyeon. Slight! Kim Wonshik & Lee Jaehwan. REMAKE-LeoN Version. YAOI.


**Secret Shutter (Based on Free! Dj –Secret Shutter (Yaoi) Manga by Udon2soba, Tempura Tamao at MangaGo)**

 **Cast : Jung Taekwoon (17) - Cha Hakyeon (17)**

 **Kim Wonshik (16) - Lee Jaehwan (16)**

.

.

.

"Hey~ Ayolah, lihat kemari.."

Hakyeon sore itu sedang main kerumah Taekwoon, sekalian menginap sih rencananya. Soalnya ia suka kasihan melihat Taekwoon sendirian saja dirumah. Kekasihnya itu sih tidak pernah mengeluh harus tinggal sendirian dirumah, karena ayahnya sedang ditugaskan di kota lain, jadi ibunya ikut mendampingi ayahnya, dan menitipkan segala keperluan Taekwoon pada Keluarga Hakyeon. Maklum, mereka tetanggaan udah dari sebelum Taekwoon-Hakyeon lahir.

 _Sedang apa dia?_ Taekwoon yang saat itu sedang ada di dapur mendekati Hakyeon, penasaran apa yang sedang dilakukan kekasih manisnya.

"Hakyeon-ah." Taekwoon berbisik tepat ditelinga Hakyeon, membuat Hakyeon refleks berteriak dan objek yang sedang diajak bermain oleh Hakyeon kaget.

Krusuk-krusuk.

"Yah.. dia pergi.." Hakyeon mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau sedang apa?" Taekwoon mengintip dari balik bahu mungil Hakyeon.

"Ini lihat~ Imut kan?" Hakyeon menunjukkan layar ponselnya sambil tersenyum senang.

Taekwoon menatap layar ponsel Hakyeon. Ternyata Hakyeon tadi sedang memotret anak kucing yang suka main ke halaman rumahnya.

"Walaupun kau tidak memotretnya, kau masih bisa melihatnya setiap hari kan?"

"Aku memotretnya karena dia imut. Mumpung dia masih dalam wujud (?) anak kucing, nanti dia juga akan cepat besar~" wajah Hakyeon berseri-seri sambil masih menatap layar ponselnya.

 _Itu kan hanya kucing._ Taekwoon yang cemberut melihat perhatian Hakyeon lebih tertuju pada foto anak kucing di ponsenya kemudian mulai menggesek-gesekkan (kok agak nggak pas gitu ya kata-katanya -_-) wajahnya di pundah Hakyeon.

"Taekwoonie?" _Ada apa dengannya?_ Hakyeon bingung melihat tingkah Taekwoon yang tiba-tiba jadi aneh. "Ah…" Hakyeon tersenyum saat menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Taekwoonie, lihat sini."

"Hm?" Taekwoon mengangkat sedikit wajahnya dari pundah Hakyeon.

CLICK

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Taekwoonie juga imut~ Hehe." Hakyeon tersenyum senang karena berhasil memotret Taekwoon yang sedang cemberut. " Aku sangat suka ekspresi Taekwoonie disaat seperti ini."

"Saat seperti ini?"

"Saat dimana kau ingin melakukannya, tapi tidak bisa mengatakannya, makanya kau merajuk seperti ini."

Wajah Taekwoon memerah mendengar kata-kata Hakyeon.

"Apa aku salah, Taekwoonie?" Hakyeon masih berusaha menggoda Taekwoon.

"Kau tidak salah.. Tapi aku tidak merajuk."

CUP

Taekwoon mengecup bibir seksi Hakyeon. _Manis._

"Aku ingin melakukannya.."

Wajah Hakyeon bersemu merah saat mendengar kata-kata itu dari bibir Taekwoon. Apalagi Taekwoon tidak melepaskan pandangan matanya dari mata Hakyeon.

"Aku juga.." jawabnya malu-malu.

.

.

.

"Mmh.. Woonie.." Hakyeon mengerang saat jemari Taekwoon mulai memasuki daerah pribadinya.

"Apakah sakit?" tanya Taekwoon sambil menciumi leher jenjang Hakyeon.

"Haa.. Haah.. Tidak, aku baik-baik sa—nnh!" suara erangan Hakyeon meninggi saat Taekwoon menemukan titik sensitifnya.

"Benarkah?" mendengar jawaban dan respon tubuh Hakyeon yang tidak sinkron membuat Taekwoon semakin menjahili titik sensitif Hakyeon.

"Aku bilang jangan sentuh aku disitu! Jangan menggodaku Jung Taek—aaah!"

 _Tatapan mata dan raut wajahnya jauh dari biasanya_. Taekwoon memandangi wajah memerah dan tatapan sayu Hakyeon yang baru saja habis orgasme.

"Aah.. Gaaahh.. T-taekwoonie.. cepatlah-nhh." Hakyeon memejamkan matanya saat ujung kejantanan Taekwoon mulai memasukinya.

 _Dia menjadi lebih imut daripada biasanya.._ Taekwoon masih memandangi wajah Hakyeon yang memerah diselimuti nafsu. Bahkan nafasnya pun terengah-engah. Terdengar sangat seksi di telinga dan mata Taekwoon.

"Haa.. Nggh.. C-cepat masukkan.. Ahh.. Kumohon-nhh."

 _Benar juga…_ "Hakyeonie.." Taekwoon memegang sisi-sisi pinggang Hakyeon, lalu mendorong masuk kejantanannya sekaligus.

"AHH~! Wooniehh~ K-kau masuk sekaligus-nhh! Hhh.. hhh.."

CLICK CLICK

"Haa.. Haa.. A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Hakyeon memandang Taekwoon yang sedang memegang ponsel ditangannya. Saat ini posisinya sedang berada diatas Taekwoon.

"Hakyeonie, bukankah kau yang mengatakannya. Karena imut, kau ingin mengabadikannya dalam foto." Jawab Taekwoon sambil memotret wajah Hakyeon.

"Aku memang mengatakannya! Tapi ini—ahh!" Hakyeon mulai menaik-turunkan tubuhnya, sementara Taekwoon terus memotret Hakyeon lebih banyak lagi.

"Hakyeonie, ekspresimu jauh berubah dari saat kita pertama kali melakukannya. Seharusnya aku memotretmu dari awal."

CLICK

"Ahh.. Haah.. Ngghhh.."

"Hakyeonie, kau semakin ketat saat aku memotretmu.."

CLICK

"H-hentikan kata-kata mesummu it—nngh~!"

"Bagaimana rasanya saat kau difoto dalam keadaan seperti ini, hm? Apa kau semakin terangsang?"

CLICK

"Ahh.. T-tidak.."

CLICK

"Ahh.. Nnn.. A-aku tidak bisa menghentikan pinggulku.."

"Sebelumnya, sehari setelah kita melakukannya untuk pertama kali, kau selalu salah tingkah kalau berada di dekatku. Bahkan saat aku ingin mengajakmu bicara di sekolah kau bilang aku terlalu dekat denganmu. Tapi akhir-akhir ini kau hanya akan terus menatapku saat kau ingin melakukan hal-hal yang nakal. Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikannya Hakyeonie.. Bahkan saat adik-adikmu ada di sekitar kita.." Taekwoon menatap Hakyeon tepat di mata.

"Haa.. Haa.. I-ini salahmu.. Taekwoonie! Aku begini.. karena.. Nggh.. Kau membuatku merasa nikmat! Nngh.. nn.."

Taekwoon yang mendengar pengakuan dari kekasihnya langsung melempar ponselnya di lantai dan mengubah posisi mereka menjadi dirinya yang diatas Hakyeon. (fyi, mereka gituannya di lantai ruang tamu dan rumahnya papih ini ala-ala rumah tradisional korea gitu, jadi bisa keliatan dari halaman mereka lagi ngapain /)

"Kau merasa nikmat?" Taekwoon menghujamkan seluruh kejantanannya kedalam Hakyeon. "Apakah ini juga nikmat?"

"Ahh~ I-iya.. Uhh.. Ini-iniih sangat nikmat Taekwoonieehh~!"

 _Dia selalu menjadi sosok seorang "kakak yang baik" di sekolah, dia adalah Cha Hakyeon yang lembut… Tapi dia tidak bisa menyembunyikannya, menunjukkan ekspresi erotis seperti ini hanya untukku… Melakukan hal ini membuatnya jadi lebih kelihatan menarik dari biasanya.. Tubuhnya seperti ini karena aku. Hanya aku satu-satunya yang boleh tahu ini Hakyeonie._

"AHHHH!"

"Haa.. Haa.. Ha.."

Hakyeon masih sibuk mengambil nafas setelah orgasme mereka yang bersamaan, saat Taekwoon mengambil kembali ponsel yang ditelantarkannya barusan.

"Hakyeonie…"

"Hhh?" Hakyeon melirik kearah suara.

"Ayo, lihat kemari."

"T-taekwoonie.." Hakyeon agak gemetar merasakan sensasi aneh yang terus-terusan dirasakannya saat Taekwoon mengarahkan ponsel kearahnya sejak tadi.

CLICK

Taekwoon memotret tubuh mereka yang masih menyatu. Lengkap dengan mata sayu, wajah memerah nan sensual dan sperma mereka yang berceceran diatas perut rata Hakyeon.

.

.

.

"Kalau begitu kami duluan." Wonshik pamit pada Hakyeon dan Taekwoon sambil merangkul pundak Jaehwan.

"Bye-bye Hakyeonie-hyung~ Taekwoonie-hyung~ Sampai ketemu besok~" Jaehwan melambaikan tangannya dengan gembira.

"Eum.. sampai ketemu besok." Hakyeon ikut melambaikan tangan pada sepasang kekasih tersebut, sementara Taekwoon hanya diam saja seperti biasa. Kemudian mereka berbalik menuju arah rumah mereka.

"Itu… Apa mereka sedang bertengkar?" Wonshik penasaran karena melihat jarak diantara Taekwoon dan Hakyeon yang hampir satu meter meski mereka berjalan berdampingan.

"Meskipun mereka saat ini bertengkar, mereka tetap tidak akan bisa dipisahkan…" Jaehwan menjawab dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Kurasa mereka juga bisa berubah.." Wonshik ternyata masih tetap kepo.

"Sudahlah, mereka bisa mengatasinya.. Dari pada mengurusi hyungdeul, bagaimana jika kau meperhatikan pacarmu ini? Apa kau tidak sadar aku sudah menginginkannya sejak tadi, Wonshikie?" Jaehwan memeluk Wonshik dengan gaya seduktif andalannya. Jika sudah begini Wonshik bisa apa selain berkata iya. (emang dasar kalian pasangan mesum XD eh, papih sama mamih juga mesum sih, cuman bedanya kalian itu mesumnya diumbar ke publik XD)

"Baiklah, ayo kita kerumahku. Kebetulan orang tuaku sedang dirumah saudara, jadi kita bisa melakukannya tanpa gangguan dan aku pastikan kau puas, bagaimana?" Wonshik berbisik di telinga Jaehwan kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Wajah Jaehwan memerah mendengar ucapan Wonshik, padahal dia sendiri yang memulainya.

"Kau sangat imut sayang.. Ayo~!" Wonshik menarik Jaehwan dalam pelukannya dan mulai berjalan ke arah stasiun kereta. Sepertinya ini akan jadi malam yang panjang untuk mereka.

.

"Taekwoonie.."

Taekwoon yang kaget karena mendadak dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya pada Hakyeon perlahan-lahan. Jantungnya berdebar saat ini. _Apakah Hakyeon akan ngambek dan marah-marah lagi seperti kemarin?_ batinnya.

"Aku sudah tidak marah kok. Aku bisa tahu dari wajahmu kalau kau sedang kesal, Takwoonie.. Tidak apa-apa, hanya jika kau tidak memotret wajah anehku (wajah mesum lebih tepatnya ya mih? ) seperti kemarin, dan juga…"

 _Kemarin kau bahkan mengancam tidak akan mau melakukannya lagi denganku._ Taekwoon sudah pasrah.

"Saat kita sampai di rumah, eum.. yaah.. aku juga menginginkan foto saat Taekwoonie merasa nikmat…" Hakyeon menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. Taekwoon yang mendengar kekasihnya berkata frontal seperti itu langsung menoleh secepat kilat.

"Aku, maksudku ayolah! Masa hanya Taekwoonie yang punya foto seperti itu.. E-eh, tapi aku juga tidak bermaksud menggunakan foto itu untuk bermasturbasi atau semacamnya sih.. Hehehe." Hakyeon tertawa garing saat iya mencoba melirik Taekwoon dan menemukan sang seme sedang menatapnya dengan lapar.

GRAB

"Ayo cepat kita pulang, Hakyeonie." Taekwoon mulai menarik tangan Hakyeon dan berjalan cepat kearah rumahnya. (karena nggak mungkin mereka gituan dirumah Hakyeon yang ada ortu + dua adeknya.. kan nanti pendengaran keluarganya hakyeon bisa tercemar~ wkwkwk)

"Y-yak! Tunggu! Kau juga tidak perlu buru-buru seperti ini kaan~!"

Hakyeon mencoba membuat Taekwoon sedikit tenang, tapi nampaknya singa satu itu sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Well, nampaknya malah ini akan jadi malam yang panjang juga untuk pasangan kekasih ini~ ^^

-THE END-

Annyeong minna-san~~ ^^

FF rated M pertama tapi sepertinya gagal hot. Maklum, nggak ada pengalaman buat yang beginian. Wkwkwk. Nggak seberapa sih ff ini disbanding ff lain, buat saya ff ini tuh sebagai obat mengatasi rasa saya kangen sebagai LeoN/Neo shipper.. T_T

Lagi-lagi ff ini dari dj-manga Free! :D soalnya saya masih belum bisa move on dari mereka sih

Dan pengen jadiin dj-manga ini ff karena disini haru-chan nya seme! Yeay~! XD

Biasanya kan haru-chan jadi ukenya mako-chan.. saya nggak masalah sih mau haru jadi seme atau uke, selama pairingnya itu sama makoto. Muehehehehe. Dan menurut saya, satu-satunya alasan kenapa makoto yang kebanyakan jadi semenya haru karena, badannya si makoto lebih gede dan lebih tinggi dari haru.

Oh! Ada kesamaan lain juga yang saya temukan antara Makoto-Haruka dan LeoN.

1\. Ultahnya haru itu samaan sama si mamih~

2\. Ultahnya mako bulannya samaan sama papih, tapi beda tujuh hari, papih tgl 10, mako tgl 17~

Jadi makin ngeship mereka deh~ wkwkwk XD

Terakhir, maaf kalo banyak typo atau ada salah2 kata dan lainnya. Buat yang udah meluangkan waktu untuk baca ff abal ini, Kamsahamnida~ Arigatou gozaimasu~ :*


End file.
